Universal Studios Lake George
Universal Studios Lake George is a theme park owned by NBCUniversal. It opened on August 6, 1997. Lands *Production Central *New York *Nickelodeon Blast Zone *PBS Kids World *DreamWorks Town *Cartoon Network Backlot *Peanuts World *Suess Ville *Nintendo Land *Springfield *Sesame Street Production Central Attractions *Jurassic Park: The Ride *Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem *Revenge of the Mummy *'Universal Studio Tram' - A tram that takes you through the movies. Opening date: 'August 6, 1997. **Jaws Encounter **Skull island: Reing of Kong **Fast and the Furious: Supercharged *Back to the Future: The Ride *'E.T. Adventure '- a dark ride based on Steven Spielberg's 1982 film ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. '''Theme: ''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. Height restriction: '''36". '''Opening date: '''August 6, 1997. *'Digimon on Stage '- a live show featured the characters from ''Digimon franchise. '''Theme: ''Digimon''. Opening date: '''December 2, 1999. 'Closing date: '''March 15, 2001. *'The Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride- '''a dark ride/indoor Roller Coster in which guests visit an ancient temple, only to be chased by the undead spirit of the pharaoh. '''Map Info: Based on the hit franchise, comes a hit coaster. Opening date: August 22, 2005 Triva : This Is a Mix To The Orlando/ The Hollywood Version Combned.Attraction type: Dark Ride / Indoor Roller Coster. 'Sponsored by: Coca-Cola. *'Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster '- a junior-sized roller coaster hosted by Woody Woodpecker. '''Theme: '''Woody Woodpecker Attraction '''Type: '''A Vekoma junior-sized roller coaster. *'Journey Through The Land Before Time - an EMV dark ride based on The Land Before Time ''franchise. '''Map info: '''embark on an High-Speed adventure through the Great Valley with Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, and Spike. this ride is a combination of Dark Ride and motion simulator! '''Sponsored by: '''FedEx. '''Theme: 'The Land Before Time. Height Restriction: '''40" '''Attraction type: '''An EMV Dark Ride. (Same technology as Indiana Jones Adventure at Disneyland) Former Attractions * '''King Kong: The 360 3D Experience - The Ride. Opening date: '''May 3, 2011. '''Closing date: '''Feburary 6, 2015. '''Replaced by: Skull island: Reing of Kong Meet 'n' Greet Attarctions * Raptor Encounter * Gru,Dru,Margo,Edith,Agnes,Dr.Nefario,The Minions,Lucy Wilde * Doc Brown * Woody Woodpecker * Scooby Doo,Shaggy,Daphne,Fred,Velma New York Attractions * Race Through New York Starting Jimmy Fallon - A 4D motion simulator and dark ride featuring Jimmy Fallon. Theme: Jimmy Fallon Opening date: '''June 9, 2017. '''Height restriction: '''40". '''Replaced: '''Home Alone 4D. * '''NBC Center - an indoor interactive attraction aimed to allow guest to take on their experience by becoming a star for NBC television programs in many genres, such as news, sitcoms, etc., while standing on the green screen. Map info: Become a television personality for NBC's television programs, in the interactive experience. Universal Express Available?: No Opening date: 'June 9, 2017. * '''Once Upon a Mattress: The Ride 4D '- A 4D Motion Simulator dark ride based on the Broadway musical ''Once Upon a Mattress ''Map Info: Based on Broadway''' Sponsored By: '''Oreo O's (2017-present) '''Opening Date: '''January 6th, 2015 '''Replaced: Regular Show 4D (Rights bought out by Paramount) Height Restriction: '''40 '''Universal Express Pass Available?: ''Yes '' * Animation Domination - a 1995 3D film starring Michael Jackson and Universal Cartoon Characters. Opening Date: '''August 6, 1997. '''Sponsored by: '''Coca-Cola (2014-) * '''The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man - a 3D motion based dark ride based on Marvel's Spiderman. Map info: Strap on your 3-D glasses and join the world's most famous web slinger in a high-flying virtual reality ride. The villains of the Sinister Syndicate have stolen the Statue of Liberty and it's up to Spidey to save the day. Theme: Spiderman. Sponsored by: '''McDonald's '''Height restriction: 40” Opening date: 'August 6, 2000. Nickelodeon Blast Zone Attractions *Spongebob SqaurePants Pineapple Coaster *The Teenage Robot Roundabout *Nick Jr. Live! *Brain Surge The Ride *'The Fairly OddParents: Wanda and Cosmo's MagiCoaster '- a family roller coaster based on Nickelodeon's ''The ''Fairly OddParents ''Theme: ''The Fairly OddParents ''Opening date: May 3, 2005. *Silme Time Live! *Nickeldoeon Studios Lake George. *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles The Ride 3D. *The Loud House Loud Chase. *Mutt and Stuff Pinball Adventure! *Jimmy Neutron's Nicktoon Blast Restaurants *The Krusty Krab *Weenie Hut Jr.'s *Yak in the Box *Yo Gabba Gabba! Let's Get Healthy! *Eat Like a Turtle Cafe *Nicktooons All Star Cafe. Shops *Nickstuff *Spongebob Storepants Meet 'n' Greet Attarctions *Spongebob SqaurePants, Patrick Star, Squidward,Sandy Cheeks,Mr.Krabs *Jenny Wakeman *Dora,Boots *Chase and Marshall from PAW Patrol *Geo,Millie,Bot *Gil,Molly,Oona,Nonny,Mr.Grouper *The Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles *Cosmo,Wanda *Muno,Foofa,Brobbe,Plex,Tootie *The Cast of Mutt and Stuff PBS Kids World Attractions *Curious George Comes to Town *'''The Liberty's Kids Live ' - a live show based 2002 children's educational animated series ''Liberty's Kids. '''Theme: ''Liberty's Kids. Opening date: '''July 6, 2004. *Dinosaur Train *Fecth! With RuffRuff Man Studio Adventure *Arthur's House *Wild Kratts' Rescue Falls *Thomas the Tank Engine Coaster *A Day in the Park With Barney Resturants *PBS Kids Cafe Stores *The Store of Curious George *The Arthur Shop Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *Curious George and The Man With The Yellow Hat *Sarah,James and Henri *Arthur *Chris and Martin Kraft *RuffRuff Man *Buddy from Dinosaur Train *Dot,Dee and Del *Clifford *Timothy from Timothy Goes to School *Thomas the Tank Engine *Barney,Baby Bop,BJ,Riff DreamWorks Town Attractions *Shrek 4D *Madagascar Crate Adventure *Flushed Away Coaster *Home: The Ride *Over The Hedge 4D *How to Train Dragon Coaster *Kung Fu Panda: Po's Next Big Adventure Shops *Ye Olde Shrek *Madagascar Imports Restaurants *RJ's Speedy Wagon *Marty's Fruit Hut Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *Shrek,Princess Fiona,Puss in Boots *Alex,Gloria,The Penguins,King Julien *Rita,Roddy *RJ,Verne,Manny *Oh,Captain Smek *Hiccup,Astrid,Snotlout,Ruffnut and Tuffnut,Fishlegs *Po,Shifu,Tigress,Monkey Cartoon Network Backlot Attractions *Ed Edd 'n' Eddy: The Ride! *Uncle Grandpa's RV Madness *Adventure Time Fume of Doom *Regular Show Crazy Train *Clarence Drop of Doom! *The Amazing World of Gumball: The Rollercoaster *Foster's Home For Imaganry Freend's Cartoon Network BLAST !. Shops *Elmore Mall *The Cartoon Network Shop *Foster's Home For Imaganry Freend's Store. Resturants *Eddy's Sports Bar *Pizza Swap *Tree Trunk's Apple Pies *Joyful Burger *Café Cartoon Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *Finn,Jake,Princess Bubblegum, Marceline,Lumpy Space Princess,Ice King *Gumball,Darwin *Ed,Edd,Eddy *Clarence *Mordecai, Rigby *Uncle Grandpa *Bloo ,Mac ,Wilt ,Edawdo ,Coco. *The Powerpuff Girls Peanuts World Attractions *The Kite Eating Tree *Snoopy vs The Red Baron *Peppermint Patty's Water Rapids *Lucy's Swan Boats Shops *Snoopy's Doghouse Resturants *Snoopy's Delishious Restaurant *Grill Cheese Heaven Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *Snoopy,Charlie Brown,Lucy,Linus,Sally,Peppermint Patty,Marcie,Franklin,Schroder,Little Red Headed Girl,Fifi the Poodle Suess Ville Attractions *The Cat in the Hat *The Sneecth Trolley *The Grinch Coaster *Lorax Drop *Oh Stories You'll Hear *If I made the Alphabet Shops *The Cat's Hats *Mulberry Street Resturants *Circus Mcgurkius *Green Eggs and Ham Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *The Cat in The Hat,Thing 1 and 2 *The Grinch *Sam I Am *The Lorax Super Nintendo World Attractions *Mario Kart *Legend Of Zelda Adventure *Game & Watch Octopus Dance *'Pokémon '- The 4D Experience'-''' A 4D ride based on the animated series. It features some scenes from the series. '''Theme: ''Pokemon''. Height restriction: 40". Opening date: 2000. *Donkey Kong Crash Course *Balloon Fighter Flyers *Splatoon Tournament *The Adventurous World of Nintendo Shops *Nintendo Goods *The Pokémon Center *Toadworth's Shop Restaurants *Yoshi's Food Cart *PokeCafe *Animal Crossing Sweets Meet 'n' Greet Attarctions *Mario,Luigi,Peach,Yoshi,Bowser, Shy Guy,Rosilna,Dry Bones *Link,Zelda *Villager *Wii Fit Trainer *Pikachu, Charzard, Gerninja, Jigglypuff, Pokémon Trainer *Mr. Game and Watch *Samus Springfield Attractions *The Simpsons Ride *Kang and Kados' Twirl and Whirl *Krusty's Crazy Upsiy-Daisy Drop *Itchy and Scracthy the Ride *The Elevator That Takes You No Where Shops *Kwik-E-Mart Resturants *Krusty Burger *Moe's Tavern *Cletus' Chicken Shack *Luigi's Pizzeria *LarLad's Doughnuts Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *Homer, Lisa,Bart,Marge,Krusty,Slideshow Bob Sesame Street Attractions *Sesame Street: The Great Spaghetti Chase *Elmo's Blastoff *Ernie's Twiddlebug Ride *Grover's Alphine Coaster Shops *Abby's Treasures *The Alphabet Store *The Number Store Resturants *Dine With Elmo and Friends Meet 'n' Greet Attractions *Elmo,Big Bird,Zoe,Abby Cadabby,Cookie Monster,Erine,Bert,The Count,Oscar the Grouch,Grover,Murray Monster,Ojiveta the lamb,Rosita,Prarie Dawn Hours *Monday-Thursday: 10:00 AM-8:00 PM *Friday-Sunday: 6:00 AM-2:00 AM Parades *Let's Play Parade *Magic Starlight Parade *Christmas Day Parade *Halloween Parade Events * Universal Studios Lake George's Halloween Horror Nights - A nightly Halloween celebration with various horror themed attractions, full of actors who sneak up on unsuspected guests, and scare them with chainsaws or loud screaming. The Scarezone's house's and Show's . scheduled for this year are. Scarezone's. It's Zone. Houses Beetlejuice House. Shows At HHN It's The Great Pumpkin. Ride's Opened At HHN. Haunted Hay Ride. Hotels *Universal Studios Lake George's Family Suite Lodge. *Nickeldoeon Suites Resort Lake George. *Hard Rock Hotel *Universal's Cartoon Hotel Lake George. *Cartoon Network Hotel And Suites. See also Incidents at Universal Studios Lake George Category:Non-Disney Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks Category:Universal theme park fanon Category:Flushed Away